Party Animal/Trivia
Trivia *This is one of the few TV episodes with a fairly large cast but only one female character. In this case, Flaky. *This episode introduces the idea that Flaky is allergic to peanuts, while Flippy is allergic to either peanuts or venison. *This is the first TV episode where Lumpy survives. *If one looks closely they can see Nutty smiling while he's being killed. *This is the first episode in the TV series to not feature any duo characters. *This is the only episode in which The Mole and Flippy interact. *This is one of the few episodes in which Lumpy appears without killing anyone or getting killed himself. *It was confirmed by Kenn that the house this episode takes place in belongs to Flaky. *The direction of Lumpy's antlers do not change in this episode. *Nobody dies until 5 minutes into the episode. *This is the first TV episode in which one character is not responsible for the deaths of every other character, which is extremely ironic considering the fact that this is a Fliqpy episode and Fliqpy is almost always responsible for all the deaths in an episode. *This is one of the few episodes to have a characters corpse resemble an apple. The other times are with Disco Bear in Hello Dolly, Cuddles in A Hole Lotta Love, and Mime in Brake the Cycle. *Every death in this episode, with the exception of Sniffles', is indoors. *Every death in the episode, with the exception of Cuddles', is caused by sharp objects. *Every character who is killed by Fliqpy, with the exception of Toothy, is killed by some form of shredding. *Nutty is indirectly responsible for every death in this episode, including his own since he and Flaky both cause Flippy to flip out. As he causes Flaky's allergic reaction, he is also indirectly responsible for her and The Mole's deaths. However, this is not a Sole Cause episode, as all the deaths but Flaky and The Mole's are primarily Fliqpy's fault and the kills are intentional. *This is the second time Fliqpy flips over a table. The first time is in Flippin' Burgers. *When Flippy flips out from the balloons, the sounds in his flashback are exactly the same as the noises he hears and makes when he hides in Sneaky's body in the Ka-Pow! W.A.R. Journal episode Operation: Tiger Bomb. *Flippy is the last main character to make his TV series debut. *This is the second episode to feature a character's birthday. The other episodes are You're Bakin' Me Crazy (Petunia) and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow (Cuddles). *When The Mole dies, his hand pins the donkey tail in the right spot. *This is the first TV episode in which a female takes a starring role. *When Flaky pops the balloons because of her allergy, Flippy's background changes to a jungle theme. This might be because Flippy served in the Vietnam War or a flashback of what happened in W.A.R. Journal: Operation: Tiger Bomb. **Coincidentally, both of these deaths are caused by Fliqpy. *Lumpy has a very short appearance in this episode, as he is only seen for ten seconds. *Furthermore, this is one of the few instances in which Lumpy, as a doctor, is able to successfully help a patient. In many of his other appearances as a doctor (such as I Nub You), he generally fails to do his job well. *In this episode, Toothy seems to be aware of Fliqpy's existence, as his eyes widen, he drops his plate in shock, shivers in fear, and begs for mercy shortly before his death. So does Cuddles, who looks at him worriedly after he kills Toothy, and Sniffles, who first runs away after Toothy is killed and jumps in the barrel after Flippy kills Mime. **However, Flaky appears to be unaware at this point, given how trustingly and without hesitation she hands him the cake cutter, despite that it is both a weapon and likely to flip him out and that she is famous for her cowardice. *It appears that Flippy is (somewhat) aware of his evil side, as he tries everything he can to calm himself down. This is evident when he snaps out of his trance when he sees a shiny metallic object that reminds him of a knife. *Flaky and The Mole are the only characters in the party to not be killed by Fliqpy in this episode (although it is possible that Fliqpy planned to kill them afterwards). **This is most likely due to the soldier moral code, as Flaky had suffered an allergic reaction and The Mole is blind. *It is very unusual for Flippy to not pay attention to the carnage that he causes at the end of the episode (after he returns to his normal self when Flaky explodes). He even drinks the blood from the blender nonchalantly. *This episode marks the second time Toothy is the first victim of Fliqpy. Incidentally, Toothy is Fliqpy's first victim in both Fliqpy's internet series debut (Hide and Seek) and his television series debut. *This is an episode in which Flaky intentionally hurts someone and gets angry/annoyed. She slaps Nutty's hand when he tries to get the candy and she tells him no. However, there are rare other times when she does get angry or annoyed. *This episode has led many fans to believe that Flippy and Flaky have a very strong relationship, as Flippy somehow controls and contains himself when Flaky gives him the cake knife, while he does flip out when Flaky is not near him. This is supported by the fact that he also does not kill her while in his flipped-out state. *This is one of the few episodes in which Fliqpy kills male characters without killing any female characters. The others are Easy For You to Sleigh and Random Acts of Silence. *At the beginning of the episode, Flaky becomes the first to try to stop Nutty from getting a sweet he is after. The only other character to have done this is Pop in A Sucker for Love Part 1. *It is odd that Mime goes to Flippy's birthday party when they usually do not get along, even when Flippy is in his sane state, as can be seen in Keepin' it Reel. However, it should be noted that the aminosity seems to be mainly from Flippy's side. *This episode marks the first TV absence of Giggles, Lifty, and Shifty, and the TV debut of Flippy. Cultural References *The title of this episode describes a person who really likes to celebrate. *After consuming the sugar-filled punch, Nutty spins around the house in a tornado like Taz from "Looney Tunes". * The scene where Flippy's lips are cut off by the closing iris could possibly be a reference to Mission: Impossible III, when a man gets a part of one of his fingers cut off by a circular cigar cutter, similar to how the circular iris cut off his lips. *The way Flaky swells up like a balloon after consuming a peanut is similar to a character from Roald Dahl's 1964 story "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory", in which an expert gum chewer named Violet Beauregarde swells up after eating a non-tested gum. Superlatives *The Mole's death is similar to Disco Bear's death in Rink Hijinks. Flaky is responsible for both deaths. *Flaky's death is similar to Mime's death in As You Wish and Toothy's death in Ski Patrol. *Nutty's death is similar to Mime's death in Random Acts of Silence. Fliqpy is responsible for both deaths. *Flippy's injury is similar to Nutty's injury in Icy You, Giggles and Petunia's injuries in Wipe Out!, and Handy's injury in See What Develops. *Cuddles' death is similar to Handy's death in Who's to Flame? ''and in ''A Handy Nanny, Toothy's death in Mime and Mime Again, Pop's death in Havin' A Ball, Lumpy's death in No Time Like the Present, and Thomas Murphy's death in the 1992 film "Alien 3" *This is the first time the closing iris has cut off a part (Flippy's lips) of a character's body, the second instance was in An Inconvenient Tooth, with Lumpy's antler. Production Notes *When this episode was uploaded along with Ipso Fatso and Don't Yank My Chain on YouTube, the alternate title for the conglomeration of segments was "Lesser of Two Evils." Lumpy, Cuddles, and The Mole appear in all three of these episodes. Cuddles dies in all three episodes, while Lumpy and The Mole die twice. *"Happy Birthday" was not used in this episode as it was not in the public domain at the time. If the writers had used Happy Birthday, they would have had to pay a fee for it, so instead they used "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow". Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia